Aurora Dex
by AquaVoid
Summary: This will be a pokedex for my region called Aurora, this one will contain 50 pokemon and will go into detail on it's personality like the first one called Poyo who will enter food eating contests!
1. 01 Poyo (Kirb)

_**this will be the pokedex for the Aurora Region, my own region! Enjoy!**_

* * *

There will be 50 pokemon in total in this pokedex

* * *

 _#01 Poyo, the puffball pokemon (alt name: Kirb)_

 _This pokemon will regularly find a contest involving food and participate in it, it usually wins most of the time... this pokemon is normal/fairy type and has many forms depending if it decides to eat and swallow the attack it eats!_

the scene opens up to show a pokemon resembling kirby (because it is kirby) and it is eating a lot of food, even more than what a saiyan can eat at a time and that's saying something!

Then a goku came up the next day and challenged Poyo to a food eating contest!

"Poyo!" It said agreeing with him

Then the scene suddenly switched to one on a stage!

"Ladies and gentlemen! Today we have a competition to see who can eat the most food!"

"On one end we have the legendary saiyan him self, Goku!"

"And on the other we have Poyo!"

* * *

"I want a nice clean match, ya got it?" Asked Brock

They both nodded,

3

2

1

GO!

Goku started eating as fast as he could while Poyo stood there motionless... then it opened its mouth and started to suck all the food off of the table!

Almost everyone was surprised!

"Mmmph, can't eat another bite..." said Goku, clearly there was quite a bit of food left on the table, then he looked at there Poyo was sitting and saw that it's table was empty with a very fat Poyo sitting down on it

"Poyo~" it's said happily

"Oh, I guess i lost..."

Goku got up and shook hands with Poyo

"And the winner is... POYO!"

And that's how this specific Poyo became the world record holder of the most food eaten in a minute...


	2. 02 Contrabite

**_did I also mention you can contribute to the Aurora Dex by submiting new pokemon since my creativity is on par with a plank of wood_**

 ** _This one was made by Cozmic Boi (the pokemon itself, the more interesting bits are by me. Like the parts on how if you challenge this pokemon and loose you will face certain doom)_**

 ** _I also didn't expect anyone to read this... also here is the requirements for making a new pokemon_**

 ** _Name:_**

 ** _Type of Pokemon: (ex: "new species pokemon")_**

 ** _Type: (like water-flying)_**

 ** _Pokedex entry:_**

 ** _Design: (Just tell me what this pokemon is based on so I can create a mental image of it!)_**

* * *

 _Contrabite: the sabertooth pokemon. (Think of that sabertooth tiger from ice age but smaller and more anime like, a mix between a sabertooth tiger and a mightyena but it's mostly Sabertooth tiger)_

 _Dark-Ground_

 _Marks it's territory in trees with its humongous teeth. The one with the biggest teeth is the leader of the Pride. Also you must never challenge one unless you want to be killed, in actuality this one will gourge your eyes out and if said pokemon is female... May Arceus help you for what that pokemon will do to you... (Pokemon will literary f**k You to death)_

* * *

You may be wondering how the hell do we know all this? The thing is that we lost alot of researchers studying this pokemon and I saw one of them being raped by a female member of the pack... it was not pretty... *shudders* John was too young to die...

Anyways we noticed that the leader has the biggest teeth out of all the Contrabite in the pack... and when one of them has teeth rivaling the leaders they challenge them to a battle, and those are really dangerous to be by... Hilbert knows since he saw and survived one. He was scarred for life, he never went outside until just recently when we discovered a new legendary

But that legendary will come later, now we move on to eating habits... poyo could eat pretty much anything while Contrabite eats anything that is meat... even humans! (Prof. Maple: yeah, my sister got eaten by one)

* * *

 _Now for an actual live scene from when a Contrabite eats, fights and uhhh... does 'stuff' to you... (*pukes internal organs out*)_

(Eating)

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Of course it is, then I wouldn't be bear grylls!" (RadicalSoda version, the stupid one)

"Sure, whatever you say..."

Then the camera man (let's call him Lucas) and Bear see a pack of Contrabite chase after a poor tauros... one of them bit into its f***ing skull! A literal f***ing skull! That's how strong it is when it hunts! Anyways that instantly killed it, so they dragged it out of the way and started to eat it... that is until they smelled the two hinding in a questionable bush...

"Sh*t"

"Run!"

The pack started to chase them, "every man for himself!" Said Grylls as he pushed Lucas to the ground taking the camera with him!

"F********K YOOO-" he said before getting eaten by the hungry dogs...

(R.I.P, Lucas... 1999-2018)

* * *

(Fighting)

"Why are we here?" Asked Cesar

"To record this pokemon fighting!" Said Grylls "where's your sense of adventure?"

"I left it at home..."

"Damn, that sucks..."

Then a war cry was heard, "(CHARGE!)" Yelled a Contrabite,

The ensuing battle was brutal, even for Bear Grylls... there was blood everywhere and corpses piled on top of each other!

Then once again they were spotted and Bear Grylls abandoned Cesar to be killed!

* * *

(The uhhhh, horrible 'things')

It was nearing that time of year where the female Contrabite were looking to find a mate, either the male willingly became her mate or she will forcibly makes the male her mate

Bear Grylls went to record this for 'research'... we all know he wanted to see some action!

"Heh, I finally get some alone time to see this" he said, getting a bottle of lotion ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Then he sensed something behind him, he turned around and saw a Contrabite with lust in its eyes

"Oh no..." said Grylls "karma is a b**ch"

 _hours later..._

Bear Grylls woke up with a Contrabite sleeping next to him, then he noticed he was still inside of her...

"Oh..." he said

And that's how we are gonna end this pokedex entry!

* * *

 _ **up next: an eeveelution!**_


End file.
